


Horizontal Tango

by SpaceShipRocket



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consent, Crowley Dances, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShipRocket/pseuds/SpaceShipRocket
Summary: Crowley dances, and Aziraphale can't not look at those hips.





	Horizontal Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Latnemm, due to that GIF of Crowley dancing.

Crowley is dancing with a pin, rolling his hips along the length, his eyes caught onto the angel shuffling and blushing in front of him.

Arching over, Crowley makes a come here motion with his finger, breathing heavily and winking.

Aziraphale gulps, looking around and playing with his coat lapels before shyly coming over, asking

“Crowley, what do you want-..”

Crowley grabs his jacket with one hand, dropping the pin and wrapping the other around the back of the angels head, tilting his head before clattering their teeth together in a kiss that was more out of desperation

Once he pulls back, Aziraphale stands stock still, his face quickly becoming a rather vivid shade of red.

“Crowley,” he whispers brokenly before coughing, “Crowley, dear, we can’t. You know that.”

The demon in question hums, arching his back to bump up against the angel, slowly trailing his hands around whatever he can touch. He’s still dancing, just using Aziraphale as the pin instead. It doesn’t take long for Aziraphales corporation to make a rather obvious effort, which Crowley seems content to weave and touch only with the faintest of fingertips.

Softly, gently, Crowley pushes into it with his thigh from behind and lets the angel choke off a groan and rubs until he hears Aziraphale’s breath hiccup, his body shake. The front of the angels tailored pants have a wet patch the next time he rounds around to the front of his angel,

Finding the button on the front of his jeans is easy, Crowley thinks as he pops it open, hips still swinging to the beat. His angel has taken a finger into his mouth to muffle the moans of when he had cum, and it stayed there as Crowley ran his hands over the top and started pull them down.

The hitch in Aziraphales breath didn’t change, his full attention on the sauntering demon in front of him.

As soon as his pants were rolled around his feet, the angel jerks, pulling a leg up as if he was going to take them off but instead felt his balance shift, a little too much attention on other parts of his anatomy. It made him pinwheel his arms for a moment, his eyes widening and then his body was lying on the floor.

Huffing, he raises up onto his elbows and looks, unimpressed, at Crowley. Who stares right back, shock on his face that very, very quickly turns into a smirk. He trails his eyes over the angel before making a show out of moving his swinging hips over Aziraphales body.

He grins, “All at my mercy, hmm, angel?” He places a snakeskin shoe on the angel’s chest and pushes, the grin only widening when he goes down, his jacket and hair rumpling on the floor.

He holds him there for a moment, delighting in the rush of power before releasing him and shuffling back, kneeling between the angels thick thighs and rolling his hips forward, side to side, leaning down just enough to stabilise himself on the angels shoulders.

He bats away the hands trying to grab at him, bringing his forked tongue down and licking stripes along Aziraphales neck, pulling the scent of him and his orgasm out and drowning in it.

“Crowley, we can’t…” Aziraphale moans, almost sobbing. The demon grabs at his lower lip with his fangs pulls it forward, sucking it into his own mouth feeling the angel twitch underneath him before moving to nip along his jugular. He lets the hands come to him this time, before slamming them down, thrusting forward and sucking a mark into Aziraphales neck.

It’s bound to be there for a while, once he’s done, and he pulls back to press a kiss at the redness that makes Aziraphale whine and throw his head back.

Crowley pulls back, smirking and looking over the tops of his sunglasses, his slitted golden eyes glinting. His eyebrows raise at the sight in front of him.

He shuffles a little, bumping his clothed cock into Aziraphales re-harding one and leans down again. “I love those pretty sounds you make.” He shifts, pushing a little more into him and runs his tongue over his lips.

“Let’s hear you then, angel.” He groans heavily, letting the angels hands go in order to get a grip between them to rub up and along Aziraphales weeping cock.

The angel quickly starts pulling at whatever parts of Crowley he can reach, his jacket, his hair, his sunglasses (that quickly get yanked off and thrown). His moaning and panting is only growing, as if he’s forgotten about the legions of heaven and hell, and frankly, it only makes Crowley’s blood burn hotter.

“Even better than the choirs, my angel,” he hisses, “Wanna hear you. Gunna make you scream.”

Aziraphales hands scramble down, at his shirt buttons, his belt and eventually at his trouser zipper. His hair is a mess, his voice is cracking and he whimpers, “I- I need you to touch, please Crowley, please touch me.”

He manages to pull the demons pants down just enough that his cock bobs out before Crowley growls, deep and demonic and his hands are pulled back behind him, his hips twitching. His cock straining towards the demon on top of him, as if it could reach him out of will alone.

Taking his time, Crowley pops open Aziraphales shirt buttons one by one and slowly drags his tongue over each new piece of skin shown to him. The angels corporation is shaking again, the words coming out of his mouth more of a jumble than any kind of language.

Crowley preens for a moment.

Eventually he comes to one of his angels nipples, and twirls his tongue around it, delighting in the sob of, “Crowley!” That tumbles out of Aziraphales mouth. He starts to nip at one, playing with the other with his free hand, feeling the angel throw his head from side to side at the sensation.

“Oh god!” Aziraphale screams, “Please! I can’t-!!“ 

Crowley finds himself pulling back at the sob, proud of the fact that the marks he’s leaving are going to stay for days, perhaps weeks. Thinking of Aziraphale changing and noticing them, it surges a protective streak in him. 

Keeping his hands held down with one hand, he flicks at a nipple before drawing his hand down, down his angels chest and stomach before resting underneath a fleshy thigh. He pushes it up, nuzzling for a second before licking and sucking little welts up it.

He hums as Aziraphale gasps, legs shaking.

Aziraphale just wants more touching, and arches, groaning when he meets Crowley’s effort with his own, forcing his eyelids to flicker. His mouth is open and panting as he whines,

“Please, dear, please…"

The demon snorts, smirking. He moves a little more, and laps at Aziraphales cock before taking it down his throat in one smooth motion, There are perks to being a demon, he hums around the angel, who twists and begs.

He moans around the phallus once more, his own eyelids flickering at the musk scent assaulting his senses before pulling off with an obscene ‘pop’. He lets his tongue stay curled around Aziraphales effort, and then he twists it off, licking a stripe over the gland and pulling some pre-cum off with it.

Looking directly at the angel, Crowley lets his fingers dance at his mouth before slowly taking them in, the forked tongue dancing between them. Aziraphale whimpers as a drop of the demons saliva dribbles out, down to his chin.

“Angel, listen to me.” Crowley commands, waiting for him to nod to continue. “My saliva is… demonic.” He swallows. “If you want me to stop, I will, but this -“ He spreads the thick liquid between his fingers, “This is an aphrodisiac. You tell me to stop and I will, Aziraphale, but you are going to be loud, and you are going to scream.”

He watches the angel shiver, frowning. He about to pull away before a pair of baby blue eyes raise to his and answer a raised eyebrow with a determined nod.

Moving his weight back, Crowley licks the side of his mouth and pushes a finger in. Aziraphale grimaces at the sensation. “Breathe, angel.” He hushes, pushing down until his knuckle is in, “Relax. It’ll kick in.”

There are tears at the sides of the angels eyes that Crowley hopes are from the love pouring off him. If not, well, the stretch will loosen. The aphrodisiac takes hold just as quickly as it would in a human, to which Crowley relaxes at. He doesn’t want to hurt Aziraphale, after all. And with his eyes starting to become black from his oversized pupils, he figures it would be alright to push another finger in.

Letting another slip into the angel, he listens to the panting, watches the wreck of an angel let his wings out, and saw the feathers tremble.

“Hah! Oh, God, fuck, Crowley!” Aziraphale keens, his upper body twisting at the feeling of being filled, Crowley’s fingers sliding as deep as they can before starting to scissor. The angel pants, getting lost in the sensation of being pulled apart from the inside from someone other than himself, deeper than he could ever go.

Curling his fingers, Crowley searches for a minute or two before his angel lurches and cries out. He licks his lips again, rubbing and pushing at that spot until Aziraphale is howling, nearly cumming again. Screaming, “The—there! Crowley! OH FUCK!”

Grinning, Crowley lets his angel’s hips twist and twitch as he pants, cock jumping. Humming, at the last second before Aziraphale cums, he pulls his fingers back and hears the howling cry. He moves to position his own effort just at the angels entrance and watches as he whimpers at the dull pressure that rests there.

Watching the angels face, he slips in and pushes slowly, the noises coming from Aziraphale mouth and body sounding divine to his ears.

“You ready, love?” He tenderly questioned, receiving a consenting groan in response.

“Ngh.” Crowley grits his teeth and slowly, ever so slowly sinks into the body of his angel. Above him, Aziraphale pants his name softly, his breath hitching on each inhale.

It takes rather a lot of demonic effort to not just snap his hips forward, to take and claim the angel, but he manages, eventually sighing out at the feeling of finally being fully sheathed.

He waits, teeth gritting and muscles tense until Aziraphale loosens a little and does little jerky, rolling movements with his hips. Just to help him along, Crowley leans, kissing and pushing a little more of his saliva into the mouth below him. Aziraphale eventually pulls back, eyes dark, and whimpers, “Faster.”

Crowley has never been good at denying him anything.

Pulling back, Crowley places all his weight mostly onto his toes and snaps his hips forward, starting an unrelenting pace that forces Aziraphale’s body upwards with each puncture. He pulls at the angel until both of his legs are resting over his shoulders, effectivity bending him in two and letting Crowley deeper.

It was also the perfect position to aggressively snap his cock directly into his angel’s prostate, the abuse of which quickly brought Aziraphale to sob, crying out at the pleasure running from the base of his effort up and over, washing over him in waves that didn’t ebb. 

It doesn’t take long for Aziraphale to gasp, moaning brokenly as his body aches, toes curling at the air and his full body shakes, the tips of his wings to his toes. The sob that joins his second climax is rather high and Crowley is vaguely aware of his own voice groaning in the deepest demonic tone he’s heard in a while.

The rumble of his voice makes the angel keen, the vibrations of the bass in it running though him, and he pulls his hands up, Crowley’s grip having gone slack during his orgasm in order to find and tug at his hair as the shocks flow though him.

There’s a moment of quiet contemplation in the aftermath, in which Crowley softens and slips out, curling up behind Aziraphale. He runs a hand though the angel’s hair and breathes with him as the aphrodisiac runs out, as the angel hums at the ache.

He hums back, relaxing. Another moment passes, and then the angel is tense, twisting and Crowley can see that his pupils are back to normal.

He’s swallowing at air, mouth opening and closing as if he wants to speak but can’t get the words out, and the demon lazily watches the shock, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Did we..” Aziraphale swallows, “Did we just…?”

Pulling his hand back, Crowley feels a little flicker of fear before nodding, lowing his eyes. He doesn’t want to see the hurt on his angels face. 

“Oh.” He hears, “Oh, Crowley.”

A well manicure, soft hand rests gently on his cheek and raises his sight back up, to Aziraphale beaming, his eyes sparkling. He blinks, the worry in his gut tensing before he’s dragged forward, the angel kissing and then holding his head in his neck.

Crowley bites his lip, the sick feeling in his throat calming. He whispers a, “I love you.” Bringing his own hands up to tug at the angel’s back, and lets a few tears fall as Aziraphale hushes him, rubbing at his back.

“I do so love you too, dear.”


End file.
